Dead OR Alive
￼ ￼ Lostheart and her kits, Starkit and Moonkit were trying to find home, but it taked for hours. "Mama!" Moonkit continued, "I don't wanna walk for hours!" Lostheart turned her head to her, "Well, you half to get used to it," Then, a rogue ran and ran towards them. "Run! Kits! Run!" Lostheart yelled. Starkit and Moonkit ran and ran! They herd her mother yell to death, but they still ran! Starkit stopped running, but Moonkit didn't. After the rogue was gone, Moonkit saw Starkit's decapitated body on the floor. "It... Can't.. Be.. True.." Moonkit said. Starkit's spirit came and said her last words, "Moonkit, I am dead! Mom is dead! The rogue killed us!" Moonkit cried and yelled, "NOOOO!" Starkit's spirit then disapears. Lightning came, Moonkit ran and ran to home! A mean foster mother named Dawncloud had to take care of her. Dawncloud calls her weak, small, dumb, and stupid. "I want to play with Mosskit!" She said. Dawncloud rolled her eyes, "No! Your too weak!" Moonkit was disappointed, she didn't want to be treated this way. A few moons later, Moonkit turned into an apprentice. She was now Moonpaw! "Hey, Moonpaw!" Lionpaw said. "Oh, hi!" She replied. Lionpaw blinked, "I am Lionpaw, I started training too!" Moonpaw was more in love with him, she put her paw on his paw. "Lionpaw! Moonpaw! Pay attention!" Fireclaw yelled. Moonpaw and Lionpaw listened, but Moonpaw remembered Starkit and Lostheart. She saw Starkit's spirit again, she ran to it! "Moonpaw! Come back were you where!" Fireclaw yelled. Starkit's spirit then disapears, she came back to her spot. "What in the world are you doing?" Lionpaw asked. "I..." Moonpaw continued, "I saw my sister.." Lionpaw blinked at her, "She died?" Moonpaw blinked and replied yes. Lionpaw felt bad for Moonpaw, he wished that her sister never died. Fireclaw told Moonpaw and Lionpaw to hunt. While they were hunting, they saw a rogue! "Did I knew you before?" He said. "Nooo... I... Don't... Think... So.." Moonpaw replied. The rogue rolled his eyes and attacked Lionpaw! "Lionpaw!" Moonpaw yelled. Lionpaw then attacked him very hard! The rogue ran away! "Moonpaw! Lionpaw! Are you okay? Fireclaw asked. "Yeah, I guess.." Moonpaw replied. Fireclaw then took them back to the clan. A few moons later, Moonpaw and Lionpaw were now warriors. Moonpaw's name was Moonlight, and Lionpaw's name was Lionfeather. Sadly, Fireclaw has been killed. No one knows what or who killed him! "Fireclaw...." Moonlight said. "Don’t worry about me.." He replied, dying. Moonlight cries and cries, she doesn't like it when her loved ones die! "Moonlight! Come back!" Lionfeather yelled. Moonlight came back, crying. "Sunstar asked you if you can mentor Bumblepaw!" He said. While she was mentoring him, she was reminded of Starkit, her sister. A few moons later, Bumblepaw was Bumbleflight, and the deputy, Hailfur died. Dawncloud died also. "Moonlight, I want you to be my deputy!" Sunstar told her. Moonlight was so happy! She couldn't wait to be leader! "Moonlight! I am proud of you!" Lionfeather said. A few moons, Lionfeather and Moonlight had there own kits, Maplekit and Shinekit. The other kits were stillborn, but they still had Maplekit and Shinekit! Then, Sunstar died. Moonlight met Lostheart, Starkit, Fireclaw, and her stillborn kits while getting her nine lives. Then, she was Moonstar! Her prophecy was DEAD OR ALIVE!